


Break The Curse

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [38]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Hugo, M/M, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Top August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Sir Hugo Vasquez is set to break Prince August's curse. August just wants to be left alone.
Relationships: August/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Kinktober 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Break The Curse

“DO NOT WORRY, MY HANDSOME PRINCE! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS CURSE!” Sir Hugo called from the otherside of the moat.

August swore. This stupid knight visited every day and tried to rescue him, except, he wasn’t cursed. He’d moved to this abandoned castle to get away from people. But for whatever reason, the idiot had it in his head that August needed to be rescued.

It had gone on for months and he was starting to get very, _very_ done. Today, he decided to try something new than just yelling for him to go away. Today, he lowered the drawbridge and let him in. Sir Hugo galloped over on his horse.

He dropped down and took his helmet off. “Prince August! You have finally let me in to help you!”

His smile stretched thin. “Yes. Not with my curse, though.”

“I will conquer anything you need of me!”

It was a cruel thing he was doing, but he hoped it would pay off. He brought Hugo to a side room. “Disrobe your bottom half.”

Hugo flushed. “You… Need help with companionship?”

August pointed at Hugo’s helmet. “Wear that.”

There was a pause before Hugo gave a nod of determination. “I will do it!” He climbed out of his armor and under clothes and put the helmet on.

August instructed him to get on his hands and knees. He rubbed against Hugo. It was easier than he’d expected, growing aroused. He had to admit it got lonely and Hugo wasn’t that ugly. He ground against the knight, gripping his hip and squaring up to push into him. He was not gentle and he was not kind. He fucked Hugo hard and without warning. He drove relentlessly over and over, ignoring when the man had cum and writhed against him pitifully. When August finally came, he stood and wiped himself off.

Hugo stood stiffly, stumbling just a bit.

“See? No curse, I’m just-”

“Wow!” Sir Hugo sighed. He took the helmet off. “That was incredible!” He smiled wide. “All I could do was feel you! My breathing drowned out any noise. I’ve never experienced that before! I…” he blushed. “I came because of it… I would love to do that again!”

August stared. “What?”

He went to the prince and pulled him into a kiss. It startled August. It was different than he would have assumed. Sir Hugo’s kisses were confident, passionate and tender in a way that made August freeze. Hugo was in charge now and he swept August into confusion.

He pulled away, smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll break that curse of yours.”

“I’m not… cursed…” August breathed. He frowned at Hugo, clearing his throat and stepping away. “I’m not cursed.”

“Of course you’re not,” he laughed. He kissed August again and got dressed. August watched awkwardly, unsure about what else to say or do. His plan hadn’t just failed, it had backfired and had made the knight more interested in him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
